Global Positioning System (GPS) information may be used to determine a route from an origin to a destination. Certain routes may be longer in distance than others. Similarly, certain routes may have greater travel times than others. There are factors, however, that determine the energy or fuel usage associated with a certain route that may not be correlated with the distance or travel time in a predictable manner.